


Cleanse

by MonikaFileFan



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Pre-Canon, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaFileFan/pseuds/MonikaFileFan
Summary: Young Stella finally meets someone in need of a physical cleanse just as badly as she.
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Fox Mulder
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Cleanse

**Author's Note:**

> I received a prompt for Mulder/other pre X-Files or after he meets Scully, so I rolled with this idea I’ve had brewing for a long time.

  
She’s fucking him - or maybe he’s fucking her at this point, but it doesn’t matter because she’s coming again; hard. Her body shudders above his as she gasps for the air he’s just pounded from her chest. Her pink nails rake down his taut biceps, his bronzed forearms as she floats blissfully on the warm wave crashing over her. “Fuck...”

Head slamming against the mattress, green eyes rolling, he comes with a moan and a grind of his hips. He stares up between her bare breasts as his thick cock softens inside her, his hands running gently down the soft flare of her hips. “Yeah…” 

She blinks and rolls off of him, her sated body melting into the bed. They breathe beside each other as lights of passing cars occupying the streets of London flicker across the ceiling.

“I better get going,” he rasps, breaking the comfortable silence. 

She hums. “That’s probably best.”

One, two minutes pass and she starts to think he’s offering round three. She glances at him in the dark, sliding her tongue across her swollen lip, hunger blooming once more. Instead he swallows and stands, checking the claw marks down his shoulders she’s gifted him for blood in the mirror. 

“It’s late,” he says. “My… friend probably locked me out by now.”

“Mm.” She arches under the rumpled sheet, stretching out her still tingling limbs and appraises the man she’s just ridden into mind-blowing oblivion as he dresses. “What’s her name?”

He stiffens, inhaling deeply as he carefully zips his fly over the bulge in his Levi’s. “Does it matter?”

“Not really, no.”

Warm, mossy eyes that sparkle in the moonlight lock onto hers, stirring something too deep inside for her to identify. 

“Phoebe,” he mutters, flexing his jaw, grinding away that clear ache of heartbreak she knows well. “But you’re right, it doesn’t matter.”

“And your _real_ name?” she prods. She’s more curious about the tender man she met just hours before than she cares to admit.

He grins with an expression of wise approval twisting his boyish features. “George Hale not believable enough?”

“Not to me.”

“Mm, good eye,” he praises, and she can’t help but smirk when a lock of chestnut hair falls across his brow again. “You’ll do well in the Anthropology field… and everything else, it seems.”

Her nipples harden again as he hovers over her. Her body remembers. “So I’ve gathered.”

“And who were trying to cleanse yourself of tonight, Stella?” he implores, tossing the used condom in the bin next to the discarded one he’d filled barely an hour ago. 

He waits and she holds her breath, unable to offer him a glimpse of what lies beneath the naked porcelain of her skin.

He only nods, boldly tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear while grabbing his keys from the nightstand. His gaze drops to her mouth, lingering for one brief moment before he turns to leave when his question remains unanswered. 

Her eyes flutter shut, bereft already.

“Myself,” she confesses into the void as the door clicks shut, feeling his absence against her lips just as keenly as she does between her thighs. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t a usual/popular pairing and I never write /other fic, but looking at it in a certain way, they seem rather believable in my mind. 
> 
> Any feedback is always appreciated💕


End file.
